


I saw it in the Flames

by mechanical_bro



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Fatebinders are Siblings, Fear of Death, Fear of Shame, Hellfire, Incest, Pyrophobia, Self-blaming, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: It's awkward when you're burning up inside harder than The Vellum Citadel.______________Неловкий момент, когда горишь ярче Горящей Библиотеки. Хеллфаер ©, стыд, страдания и самобичевание.





	I saw it in the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/gifts).

> 1\. Вершители — брат и сестра, волей Суда отправленные к Аше и Голосам Нерата соответственно.  
2\. Без глубокого смысла драма ради драмы, во имя инцеста и строданий — всё как любит автор.
> 
> Текст написан на «Зимнюю Фандомную Битву — 2018» для команды «WTF TyPoE 2018»

Вначале был шёпот во тьме.

Осязаемый, хищный и злой, эхом дробящийся о невидимые острые грани, по-змеиному шипящий в унисон горькие, гадкие вещи. Заслуженные обвинения.

Всё то, за что корил себя днём, о чем думал, засыпая, приходило в его беспокойные сны, касалось, ползло и цеплялось ядовитыми колючками, и говорило, шептало, смеялось...

Ты низок. Ты жалок. Ты болен. Ты недостоин. Ты будешь молчать о том, чего жаждет тело, что занимает мысли. Ты осуждён — никто бы не понял тебя, не принял и не простил.

Она никогда бы тебя не простила — даже если бы знала. Но она никогда не узнает. Не узнает, не узнает, не узнает, не узнает...

...узнает?

Вначале был шёпот во тьме, но он смолк — истлел и осыпался пеплом — в ночь, когда Вершитель покинул Веленеву Цитадель; вышел из вечно голодного, страшного пламени Эдикта.

Все его страхи стали огнём.

Пламя вилось и плясало, облизывало кожу жгучими языками — та трескалась, горела, загибалась по краям, словно пергамент, обнажая чернеющую плоть. 

Огонь был не шёпотом — криком. Но страшнее всего то, что кричал в пламени он не один.

Она знала. Она была с ним. В его объятиях.

Она плакала, как в детстве, когда родители оставляли его за старшего и уходили, и он не мог её успокоить — ещё один старый страх. Она тянулась к нему — но он не мог пошевелиться. Она была так близко, но пожирающее её пламя — зеленое, мёртвое, злое, говорило совсем иными Голосами.

Мы знаем, что ты думаешь о нас. Мы в ярости. Мы заставим ответить, но спросим не с тебя — с неё. И она будет сладко кричать...

И она кричала. И непонятно, от боли или...

Ему снится, что он берет ее на столе. Среди книг, свитков и чернильниц. Она хочет, она согласна, она принимает его в себя, сжимает нежной плотью и стонет, и направляет его руки. В ней узко и жарко; нужно сдерживаться, чтобы не причинить ненароком боли...

Огонь занимается молниеносно: от неведомой искры перекидывается с пергаментов и кожаных переплётов на стеллажи, тяжёлый занавес, и вот повсюду — одно лишь пламя. 

Она испуганно льнет к нему и царапает спину ногтями; сон слишком страшен, чтобы досмотреть до конца — но каждый раз он старается продержаться чуть дольше.

Он видит родное, любимое лицо, изъеденное язвами, шрамами, страшными ожогами, — и готов целовать его даже таким, себя не помня.

Взяв её за руку, он, забыв о боли, бредёт сквозь море огня. Перед глазами возникает грозная фигура Великого Генерала: тот хмурится, смотрит гневно и осуждающе, молчит. Его образ — везде, куда бы они не пошли.

Огонь — страх потери, огласки и невозможности счастья.

И перестать испытывать его можно только сгорев дотла.

Он обнимает свою возлюбленную, целует ее — голоса становятся невыносимо громкими, а потом враз стихают. Пламя пожирает их — изумрудное, лазурное, белое... Яркое, как солнечный свет. 

Но им всё равно.

Голоса Нерата зовут свою возлюбленную Вершительницу, чтобы сделать ей щедрое предложение, видят обгоревший пергамент в её руках и взвиваются в ярости: она не спешит сообщать, что прочла в нём.

Вершительница улыбается не Голосам — своим мыслям. Предложению более щедрому и простому, чем она могла представить — от своего брата:

«Я люблю тебя. Убьём их вместе. Останемся один на один с миром, которому не будет иного пути, кроме как принять нас...  
Я видел это в пламени».


End file.
